Pokemon Ranger Book 1: Ranger School
by silentwolf1234
Summary: Kate, is finally going to Ranger school in the beautiful Almbia region!With her new friends Elaine, Isacc, Kellyn, Rhythmi and Keith, she will try to over come the Ranger Games, Pokeprom and maybe, just maybe keep Muncklax and Doduo a secret...
1. Welcome to school Kate!

**Me: Pokémon Ranger, Re-written!!!!**

**Keith: Nim does not own Pokémon**

**Kate: Enjoy-**

**Rhythmi: -The following story!! :)**

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Capture on!!

A disc flies out from the small green object in the girl's hand. She drew circles in mid air, the disc mimicked her every move as it circles around the small electric mouse. After a few seconds the small beast was under her control. She smiled and let out a small sigh. The creature croaked its head and ran behind a man wearing a blue hat and blue jumper that came out of the dark and grinned wildly at the girl who staggered back. Her brown hair was pulled back into two ponytails she had a bit of green dye in them, she had on a green shirt and blue shorts, a yellow tie and knee soaks to finish.

"Very, very impressive young one…" He said in a creepy manner as he stroked the Pikachu. "You will be a fine, fine addition to my evil school. That styler you have in your hand is proof your membership and together we shall rule the world!!" The man cackled.

"OH Really Mr. Kaplan?" A voice cries, the door opens and in walks a women with red-brown hair a green shirt and white skirt.

"Sorry, sorry! The timing was just to perfect!" The man laughs.

"Enough! Don't scare my students again!" She commanded. "Hi dear, my name is Mrs. April, you passed your test with flying colors! Welcome to Ranger School! Come along now, class awaits!" The girl nods and follows the young teacher.

-Class-

Mrs. April walks into class, the girl waits outside. "Class today we have a new student!" Mrs. April cries. At the statement the class begins to chatter.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Is he/she nice?"

"Is he cool?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Students; we shall have no more of that. Why don't you just have a look." Mrs. April motions to the door. The girl opens and closes the door she walks nervously to the front. "Our new friend came all the way from the Chicole Village all by herself." The class coos. "Why don't you introduce your self?"

"She' really pretty…" A boy thought.

"M-My name is Kate, I'm 13 years old and my favorite Pokémon are Snover, Doduo and Munchlax…" Kate staggered.

"That's very good Kate… Keith, stop smiling like that! Kate your seat will be next to Keith." Kate looks over and walks to her seat. "Class this will be a free-period. I shall be in the staff room." The teacher leaves and kids crowd around Kate.

"Hi, I'm Rhythmi I wanna be an operator!" A girl with blonde hair says.

"I'm Isaac I want to be a scientist." A boy with blonde hair says.

"I'm Ellen I want to be an Area Researcher!" A girl with blue hair says.

"I'm Keith I wanna be a ranger." A boy with red/brown hair says.

"I'm Kellyn I want to be a medic." A boy with brown hair says.

"Kellyn, member me? It's your cousin, Kate Katridge!" Kate smiles.

"I knew it! I wasn't shore though! But wow it's been awhile hasn't." Kellyn smiles.

"Yes it has, how is your family?" Kate asks.

"Doing great!"

"Family reunion later, let's go upstairs and talk!" Rhythmi says and the 6 walk upstairs.

-Student's floor-

Kate followed the 5 friends up the stairs. The 2nd floor looked beautiful. One area had two green couches around a table, a TV along one wall with a wii and Dance Dance Revolution, the doors to the separate bedrooms and bathrooms. The rest were just tables and couches.

"Welcome to the most fun floor in the building!" Ellen cries.

"Let's sit over there!" Isaac says. The 6 sit on the couches.

"Let's get to know each other better!" Keith says. "I'm Keith I love the Pokémon Buizel. I'm 14 years old and I want to be a ranger. I have a home in Puel town and I love sports and the color green. I also like to eat and take naps in the library. I hate it when Isaac wakes me up. "

"I'm Kellyn I love the Pokémon Sheldon. I'm 14 years old and I want to be a medic. I live in Vientown. My grandma is chairmen of the Ranger union. I like sports, the color red and reading. I dislike coffee and love tea."

"Hi I'm Rhythmi and I love Cherrim. I'm 14 years old and I want to be an Operator. I live in Puel Town and I have a little sister, Ellen here is my cousin. I love shopping and my favorite color is blue. I slightly dislike Keith and Mr. K, the teacher next door."

"I'm Isaac and I like Abra. I'm 14 years old and wish to be a scientist. I live in Puel Town and I like studying. I hate it when my sister gets into trouble."

"I'm Ellen and I like Plusle. I'm 14 years old and I wanna be an Area Researcher. I live in Vientown and I have a little brother. I like shopping and visiting Rhythmi."

"Hi my name is Kate I love the Pokémon Snover, Doduo and Munchlax. I'm 13 years old and I want to be a ranger. I have a small Doduo farm and I have 30 Doduo. I have another farm called Partner Ranch but I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet. I also love the color black and I hate shopping, the color pink and make up. I love sports and Urban Tea. "Kate smiles.

"She's gonna fit right in."Keith grins.

"You're the youngest here!" Ellen says.

"What about your family?"Isaac asks. At that Kate's expression changed, she looked sad and depressed, like a Bellsprout had just Giga Drained her.

"Well…Kate do you want me to tell them?"Kellyn asks. Kate nods.

"Her parents and little sister were killed when a train hit their car."

**Me: HAHAH! CLIFHANGER!! **

**A look at Chapter two:**

"_**Rhythmi, Ellen do you like any one?" Kate asks as she hugged her Munchlax doll. The two girls sit on the bunk and stare at the 13-year old.**_

"_**Well…" Ellen started. **_

"_**It's complicated but…"**_


	2. I'm an orphan problem?

**Me: I'm back and here is chapter two!!**

"Oh, Kate I had no idea." Isaac said.

"It's fine, no one knows, it's hard being an orphan, no hard feelings, hug?" Kate smiles and hugs the blonde. The two sit back down.

"So do like live alone?" Keith asks.

"Yeah I have my own house and I had a job, but when I become a ranger the union will pay me!" Kate smiles.

"Who's taking care of your Doduo?" Rhythmi asks.

"A nice young couple said they would, their old family friends so I trust them. The girl is Ann and the boy is Collin."

"Have you been put up for adoption?" Kellyn asks.

"Yes, I have but I might be taken off if I pass this school." Suddenly the bell rings.

"Time for dinner!" Isaac says.

-Lunchroom-

The 6 walk into the room and sit down at a table with dinner.

"Wow this is so good, thanks Janice!" Kate says.

"Your welcome dear." The caretaker smiles and walks off.

"Wow, this food looks great right Kate?" Keith says and the 5 look at their new friend.

"How did you…?" Kellyn asks, for Kate's plate was completely empty.

"That was really good!" The 13-year-old smiles. Everyone at the table sweat drops then goes back to eating.

"So I was thinking, we should do something to night, as girls." Rhythmi whispers to Ellen and Kate.

"Yeah, totally!" Ellen beams.

"Why not, I'm up for it." Kate shrugs.

"Hey Kate, me and the guys are gonna play baseball tomorrow, wanna tag along?" Keith asks.

"Shore, Keith!" Kate smiles.

"Why do you insist on playing sports all the time?" Rhythmi hisses.

"Well excuse me for trying to make Kate feel welcome here! Plus she's the only girl here who actually likes sports and is semi cute!!" Keith answers. The table goes back to eating. Suddenly Rhythmi gasps and whispers something to Ellen, who giggles.

"What was that about?" Isaac asks.

"Oh, you'll find out." Ellen giggles. "Hey Kate, me and Rhythmi will meet you in the bed room, night every one!"

"Yeah the girls are right, I'm bushed." Kellyn and Isaac get up and go to the boy's bed room. Kate and Keith sit in silence.

"So, how was your first day?" Keith asks.

"It was great, wanna go up stairs and talk a bit?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, shore." Keith smiles and the two go up stairs, they sit on a couch.

"So, I'm excited for tomorrow, a baseball game; awesome." Kate sighs.

"Yeah, you're the only girl who's ever played with us." Keith recalls. The two talk for about a half an hour.

"I think we should get to bed." Keith says. Kate nods, Keith begins to leave.

"Keith wait!" Kate cries suddenly.

"Yeah Kat?" He asks, (He had started calling her Kat 15 minutes into the conversation.)

"Thanks." She says.

"For what?" Keith asks.

"For making me feel welcome." Kate smiles and hugs him. Keith blushes slightly and hugs back, putting his arms around her tiny waist. Kate pulled away, Keith wished it lasted for ever.

"Night."

"Night." The two go into the separate rooms

-Girls Bedroom-

Kate walks in and closes the door, she shared a room with Rhythmi and Ellen.

"Where have you been missy?" Kate turns around suddenly then gives a sigh of relief.

"Guys you scared me." Kate says.

"Where were you for the past 30 minutes?" Ellen asks.

"Outside the door, on a couch, talking with someone." Kate says and gives Ellen a look.

"And who was this person?" Rhythmi asks.

"Keith…why do you think…NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!! IT'S MY FIRST DAY, I BARLY KNOW HIM!" Kate yells.

"We know you don't like him, change into your PJ's and we'll talk." Ellen smiles.

*5-10 minutes later-

Kate came out, she had a blue tank top on with a Munchlax on the front, and yellow boxers with Munchlax eating an Oran Berry every where, not to mention the blue and yellow knee soaks.

"Wow, you looks so cute!" Rhythmi says and Kate poses, then laughs. She sits down on her bed and hugs her Munchlax doll.

"How was your first day?" she asks.

"You guys made it awesome!" Kate smiles.

"Kate, we don't want to alarm you but…Keith likes you." Rhythmi says.

"WHAT?" Kate cries.

"Remember back at dinner."

_*Flashback *_

"_Hey Kate, me and the guys are gonna play baseball tomorrow, wanna tag along?" Keith asks._

"_Shore, Keith!" Kate smiles. _

"_Why do you insist on playing sports all the time?" Rhythmi hisses._

"_Well excuse me for trying to make Kate feel welcome here! Plus she's the only girl here who actually likes sports and is __**semi cute**__!!" Keith answers. The table goes back to eating. Suddenly Rhythmi gasps and whispers something to Ellen, who giggles._

"_What was that about?" Isaac asks._

"_Oh, you'll find out." Ellen giggles. "Hey Kate, me and Rhythmi will meet you in the bed room, night every one!"_

_*End of Flash back *_

"Oh my Palkia, I remember!" Kate gasps. "I can't believe he thinks I'm semi-cute!"

"Don't worry, he'll find his true feelings." Rhythmi says.

"I can't believe Kellyn is your cousin!" Ellen cries. The girls chat for a minute then Kate begins to ask something.

"Rhythmi, Ellen do girls you like-like any one?" Kate asks as she hugged her Munchlax doll. The two girls sit on the bunk and stare at the 13-year old.

"Well…" Ellen started.

"It's complicated but…(Looks at Ellen who nods)…we do." Rhythmi sighs. "Should we really tell her?" She asks Ellen. "I mean it is her first day."

"No, she's in the group we need to tell her but she has to sware not to tell." Ellen says.

"I sware!" Kate cries.

"Okay, well last month at Outdoor class, a Shinx got lose and he saved me. Guess who." Ellen asks.

"Kellyn." Kate says and laughs.

"How did you know that?"

"Kellyn told me about it in a letter." Kate says and sticks her tongue out. "So you must like Isaac." Kate says to Rhythmi who nods.

"Ellen I got some tips for you." Kate says.

"1) Kellyn likes the type of girl who loves a challenge.

2) He hates it when girls act snobby.

3) He loves a corny joke." Kate says.

"Wow really, I never knew that!" Ellen smiles and hugs Kate. "Thanks."

"Rhythmi, here's some for you.

1) Isaac loves the smart type so study up.

2) It seems he's a good listener for a sob story.

3) He can't stand it when girls cry." Kate finishes.

"Wow, you know boys so well." Rhythmi says. Kate shrugs and laughs.

-Boy's Bedroom-

"Where have you been Keith?" Kellyn asks.

"Talking with Kat, why?" Keith asks and changes into a baggy shirt and shorts.

"Oh, he even has a nickname for her." Isaac says.

"What?" Keith asks.

"Nothing lets just get to bed." Kellyn says.

**ME: Cliffhanger, review.**

**A look at chapter 3:**

"**I just wish I had a family." Kate says and walks off.**

"**I've never been so sad to get mail." Keith says, Rhythmi, Ellen, Isaac, and Kellyn nod in agreement.**

"**We should do something special for her." Kellyn says, the 5 friends nod and go after Kate.**


End file.
